Sorrowful
by Darkchilde
Summary: A short story about one of the HG character's mothers...


Disclaimer: Mara is mine. The baby isn't. Please review. I have to give props to the author of "Baby Mine"--that story inspired this one. The two stories actually have very little to do with each other, but I wrote this with that one still fresh on my mind. So thanks to that author, even though they have no idea what I'm talking about I'm sure. Mara actually MEANS 'Sorrowful', which is why she got the name she got! Anyway, that's all I have to say...enjoy the story, and please review1 it only takes a few seconds!  
  
Sorrowful  
  
  
  
"You have to give him up."   
  
The words hung in the air like a knife, slicing through the heart and soul of the young woman they were aimmed at. She turned her head away, trying to block the words out of her mind, and clutched the tiny bundle in her arms even tighter.   
  
He was so tiny. And beautiful. And perfect. And hers. He was HERS. She had made him, she had carried him in her stomach for nine whole months--and now they were saying that she had to give him up, give him to people that could give him a better life.   
  
She didn't want to give him up. All she wanted was him. She needed him. She loved him. Damnit, why didn't they understand that he was HERS?   
  
He made a tiny noise, deep in his chest, and she looked down at him quickly, afraid that maybe she had hugged him to tight, hurt him some how. She would never hurt him. He was her entire world.   
  
A world that she had to give up now.   
  
He was such a good baby, her son was. He rarely cried; he smiled often. His eyes, so like her own, glowed whenever she saw him. He LOVED her, she knew he did. If no on else in the world loved her, he did.   
  
She didn't want to give him up.  
  
Why didn't her parents understand that she didn't, that she COULDN'T, give up her tiny perfect baby boy? He made the gruggling sound again in his throat, and she looked down at him, a smile touching the corners of her lips.  
  
Would he have her smile or her curls? He already had her eyes. She cuddled him close to her chest, dropping a light kiss on his forehead. He was wonderful. He was perfect. Didn't they know that? Couldn't they see--he was her only redemption? He was the only thing that would help her let go of her past, of all the things that happened to her.   
  
And they wanted to take him away from her, give him to some strange couple that had bought him from her parents. Well, the legal people called it "adoption". She called it taking her child from her, with out her say so.   
  
"Mara...Mara, you knew you couldn't keep him."   
  
She looked up at her mother, and turned her head away. She knew that she couldn't keep her little boy--had know from the moment that she had decided not to kill him, to bring him into the world. But that didn't mean that it hurt any less, now that she was faced with the actuality of all of it.   
  
She didn't want to give him up. That was the only thing she could think of. She didn't want to give up her baby.   
  
But she was going to have to. She was going to have to give up her tiny perfect beautiful baby boy, because her father wouldn't let her keep him, because she had no husband.   
  
"Why?" It was the first time she had spoken to her mother since the woman had brought the people that had boughten her baby in. They seemed like a nice enough couple, but how could she be sure they were going to take the best possible care of her beloved little one?   
  
"Mara--you're fifteen. You can't take care of this child--give him to the people that CAN take care of him, and WANT to. He won't be you're problem anymore." Her mother had never been very good at giving advice.   
  
"But he's mine."   
  
"Mara...we've been through this. It's the best thing for you."   
  
"Don't you mean for him?" She turned on her mother then, her eyes snapping out blue fire.  
  
"Yes, yes, for him too."   
  
She stared at her mother for a long moment, before turning her eyes back to her son, who was looking at her with her own deep blue eyes, so large and so soulfully blue. She looked back at mother, and winced when she saw the stare the woman gave her.   
  
"Give him up, Mara. For both of you're goods."   
  
She knew she had to do it. Even though it killed her, even though it was the very last thing she wanted to do...  
  
Shaking slightly, she held her son close for what would be the last time. They had won. She'd sell her baby, give him up for a better life, even though she'd hate herself every day afterward.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Good girl."   
  
And then, without another word and just one more look, her beautiful Ezra was gone out of her life forever.   
  
Mara bowed her head and cried.   
  
  
  



End file.
